marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Earth (also known as Midgard, Terra, or Planet C-53) is the third planet of the Solar system, home to the Humans, Inhumans, and a number of Asgardian and Gibborim immigrants. It is also one of the Nine Realms, a group of planetary bodies aligned by the cosmic nimbus Yggdrasil, and is also the central Realm that all the others revolve around. Earth orbits around one single star, the Sun, and has only one permanent natural satellite, called the Moon. History Prehistory Kree Interference In a time of unrecorded history, even before the pyramids, Earth was visited by the extraterrestrial and technologically advanced race known as the Kree. Hoping to win a labored war, a radical Kree faction experimented on some of the humans that they had encountered, dramatically altering their genetic structures with hopes of creating powerful bio-weapons. These modified humans, who would come to be known as Inhumans, were granted the potential to obtain superhuman characteristics if exposed to the mutagenic mist exhaled from the Terrigen Crystals. When this Kree faction dispersed from Earth, they left behind two constructs that would ensure the final transformations of the Inhumans: a city buried deep beneath the surface of the planet; and the Diviners, devices that contained Terrigen Crystals and could only be physically handled by Inhumans. Once the Diviners were joined with a temple-like structure built within the center of the underground city, they would unveil the crystals inside and trigger the transformation brought on by the mist. The Dark One , the doorway between Earth and Maveth.]] Since their creation by the Kree, the Inhumans continued to flourish, producing more of themselves with various new powers and capabilities. However, one particularly powerful Inhuman began abusing his power and became a malevolent, god-like being whose power slowly provided him with a cult of fanatical followers that would eventually evolve into the terrorist organization known as HYDRA. Fearing his power, other Inhumans of that era utilized a Kree teleportation device known as the Monolith to transport the dark Inhuman to the planet Maveth. HYDRA dedicated the next few centuries to weakening and subjugating the world powers in preparation for their leader while simultaneously working to try to find a way to bring him back. The Convergence Earth is one of the Nine Realms. As a result, it is known to experience a cosmic phenomenon known as the Convergence every 5,000 years, by which the spatial boundaries between the worlds, on certain locations around the planet, would cease to exist due to the appearance of wormholes. The planet has experienced several of these events, which caused ancient civilizations and tribes to construct objects such as the Stonehenge to mark the location of the event.Thor: The Dark World Arrival of the Gibborim An exiled royal family of Gibborim fled to Earth due to rising tensions on their home planet. Because of a prophecy told on their planet, a Xartan named Xavin became a stowaway on their ship and was enslaved by the family until the ship had crashed on the surface of the planet and the aliens remained dormant for thousands of years. Doctor Strange The Hand Centuries ago, Order of the Crane Mother banished Alexandra Reid, Madame Gao, Bakuto, Murakami and Sowande from K'un-Lun to Earth. Using the mystical substance synthesized from the bones of the Dragons of K'un-Lun they immortalized their bodies. Fearless of death, the group expanded their control over Asia. Only after they became a powerful empire, the group called itself "Yami no te" (Dark Hand) or the "Hand", with the goal to rule over the world. In order to recharge the source of their immortality, the Hand searched for dragon remnants and extracted them what caused to terrible chaos and hundreds of killed people. The Hand decided to operate from the shadows and covered their activity as the catastrophes, what they did in Pompeii and Chernobyl.The Defenders However, the Hand made many enemies. As they massacred a village, one boy managed to kill some of their greatest warriors. The Hand named the boy the "Chaste", who over the years recruited warriors to fight the Hand. Wakanda meteor]] Centuries ago, as five African tribes battled over a meteorite made up of the metal vibranium, a warrior ingested a Heart-Shaped Herb affected by the metal and gained superhuman abilities. Becoming the first Black Panther, he united the five tribes and formed the nation of Wakanda. As time passed, the Wakandans used the vibranium to develop highly-advanced technology while simultaneously isolating themselves from the rest of the world and posing as a third world country. The Dark Ages Jotuns Raid the Nine Realms and the Frost Giants wage war in Tønsberg]] In 965 AD, a war between two Nine Realms' races, the Asgardians and the Frost Giants, made its way to Earth, specifically to Tønsberg, Norway, with the Asgardians defending the humans from the Frost Giants. The humans, in particular the peoples of Northern Europe, worshiped the Asgardians as deities.Thor With devout Asgardian worshippers residing in Tønsberg, Odin brought the Tesseract, previously contained within his vault on Asgard, and left it in the possession of his Earth worshippers, who guarded the artifact for centuries.Captain America: The First Avenger Royal Visit Early in Earth's history, the Asgardians would often visit Northern Europe and teach their language and culture to the humans, as well as display their abilities. At some point in their relative youth, Thor and Loki visited Norway, where the pair received the title of "God of Thunder" and "God of Mischief." Early Norse cultures learned much from these visits, although in time the Asgardians would withdraw back to Asgard and their memory would fall into myths and legend over the generations.Thor Asgardians' Descend on Earth In the 12th century, an army of Berserkers came to Earth from Asgard. One Asgardian soldier of the party fell in love with Earth's culture and people during his time on the planet. So when his fellow Asgardians decided they were leaving, one Asgardian remained with the Berserker Staff, the source of their power. 20th Century World War II The 1940s were a tumultuous time. Depression years and racial disharmony in Europe sparked World War II, pressing various factions into a technology race. While Nazi forces occupied much of Central Europe, HYDRA, now masquerading as a Nazi science detachment, were making gains in unconventional warfare. Their leader, Johann Schmidt, actually managed to procure the Tesseract, an Infinity Stone that the Asgardian king Odin left on Earth some time after the Frost Giant attack in Norway. In studying the Tesseract, HYDRA was able to devise new and deadly weapons for their war effort. battles the Nazi SS division HYDRA.]] In America, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark were poised on the verge of breakthroughs that would set the stage for the world of the modern "superhero". Erskine had developed a "super soldier" serum that was to transform an ordinary man into something altogether stronger, faster, and more resilient. As a result of this experimental process, Steve Rogers, an ill-fitted man from New York City, became the world's first superhero, "Captain America", but not without cost. Erskine was assassinated by HYDRA operatives and what remained of his serum was destroyed before the project could be pushed into widespread use. In spite of this, Rogers proved to be a brilliant military expert and soldier and led many soldiers into victory, eventually bringing down HYDRA and defeating Schmidt. However, a final mission against HYDRA left Rogers stranded in the Arctic, where he was left frozen for the next seven decades. In the end, the war was won, not with super soldiers, but with many countless lives and simple, bloody warfare.Captain America: The First Avenger , agent of SSR]] The Strategic Scientific Reserve, founded by Howard Stark as a counterpart to HYDRA, continued operation after the end of the war. Peggy Carter, Rogers' love interest, was a member though she was treated as less than equal by her co-workers, the other agents. After Stark was accused of treason and selling weapons to America's enemies, Stark sought her help in clearing his name and left her his butler Edwin Jarvis as a companion and confidante. Actively working against the SSR, Carter went on many missions assisted only by Jarvis to attempt to solve the Stark case before her co-workers did. Simultaneously, Carter and the SSR worked against Leviathan, a secret Russian organization that slowly emerged against the U.S. After the situation was sorted out, two of the SSR's prisoners Arnim Zola and Johann Fennhoff met in a cell and Zola recruited Fennhoff into his plan to rebuild HYDRA.Agent Carter With Operation Paperclip, the United States Government including the SSR recruited former Nazi scientists, Zola included, to work for them, and so S.H.I.E.L.D. was created. Formation of S.H.I.E.L.D. Howard Stark, who had assisted with Erskine's program, went on to develop numerous advances in technology. He accomplished much over the next several years, assisting in the founding of the world-spanning security agency, the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.). Learning from the recovered Tesseract, he went on to develop prototype Arc Reactors, powerful sources of energy in their own right. He eventually died in a car accident, leaving his business empire to his young son, Tony, and his company, Stark Industries, grew into a world renowned supplier of weapons technology. While S.H.I.E.L.D. continued to act as it saw fit, no one realized that HYDRA, still kicking yet weakened after the war, had secretly infiltrated the agency in their mission to destabilize global order and bring back the dark Inhuman.Iron Man 2Captain America: The Winter Soldier Visitations retrieve Peter Quill.]] Extraterrestrials continued to visit the planet, but on individual missions, unlike the Frost Giants or the Kree. One such being, the creature known as Ego, had a relationship with Missouri native Meredith Quill and fathered a son named Peter; years later, he tasked the interstellar criminal group known as the Ravagers to retrieve the boy. The child's unexpected departure into outer space instigated his eventual role as the leader of the intergalactic justice squad, the Guardians of the Galaxy, who would later save the planet Xandar from Ronan the Accuser.Guardians of the Galaxy In the 1990s, the Kree Empire once again made its way to Earth, this time in the midst of their galactic war with the Skrulls. The Kree scientist Mar-Vell, in direct defiance to her people's directives, sought to help the Skrulls evade what was viewed as an unjust campaign of genocide against them by the Kree. To that end, she took on a human persona within S.H.I.E.L.D. and used the Tesseract to create a warp-drive engine with the power to transport the Skrulls to a region of space where the Kree could not reach them. The Supreme Intelligence attempted to stop Mar-Vell's operation by deploying the Starforce to Earth, resulting in Mar-Vell being killed and the warp-drive engine being destroyed. The incident left Air Force pilot Carol Danvers with immense cosmic abilities, and, after initially being brainwashed by the Kree into fighting the Skrulls for them, worked to complete Mar-Vell's mission. With a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents caught in the middle, Danvers assisted the Skrulls in driving the Kree away from Earth, even averting a bombardment attempt against the planet by the Accusers.Captain Marvel 21st Century The Age of Heroes ]] The dawn of the superhero age might have looked like a brief spark to those who grew up reading the exploits of Captain America, but it was soon to flare into a far brighter flame. The secrets of Erskine's formula had baffled scientists for decades until Doctor Bruce Banner, a graduate from Culver University, explored a new direction and bombarded himself with Gamma Radiation to prove his theories. His experiment was successful in augmenting the human form, but the extent of the mutation was far beyond anything anyone could have anticipated. Banner was transformed into a raging green beast that was later dubbed the "Hulk", and found himself being hunted by military operatives that sought to exploit the transformation for the army's weapons division. The Hulk, however, would prove to have the heart of a hero by stopping maddened soldier Emil Blonsky, who used a similar variation of Banner's formula to transform himself into a grotesque, Hulk-like creature that rampaged through Harlem.The Incredible Hulk In response to threats posed by such things as the Hulk and the Tesseract, governments of the world formed the World Security Council, which in turn channeled resources into S.H.I.E.L.D., appointing Nick Fury as the agency's director. Idealistic himself, Fury saw more potential in superhumans than the council did after he experienced the battle between Danvers and the Kree firsthand. The incident inspired him to spend the next several years putting together a list of dossiers regarding certain individuals with superhuman abilities. This list would later be called the Avengers Initiative.Iron Man makes the first Iron Man armor.]] Tony Stark, who had spent the years since his father's death learning the role of businessman and further developing his father's company, became a pivotal participant in the superhero age. An inventive genius himself, he was personally responsible for many of the innovations that made Stark Industries a world leader in weapons technology. While on a trip to Afghanistan, Stark's convoy was ambushed by the Ten Rings terrorist group and he was held captive and forced to develop weapons for the organization. He escaped from his captors by building a battlesuit for himself rather than the missile system they wanted, but the whole incident had a profound effect on him. He turned his company away from the path of violence, while constructing a series of high-tech battlesuits that he hoped to use to achieve world peace. Stark's vigilante actions had the effect of ushering in a new superhero age, and taking a leaf from the press, he began publicly referring to his heroic persona as "Iron Man". S.H.I.E.L.D. soon took an interest in Iron Man's activities. Nick Fury approached Stark on several occasions and reviewed him for potential inclusion into the Avengers Initiative, but ultimately withdrew from seeking his personal involvement due to his erratic nature. Instead, S.H.I.E.L.D. turned their attentions to exploring Stark's weapons technologies. Their mandate was to protect the world from such powerful threats as the Hulk, and to this end they began to grow from a clandestine police agency into a powerful military force. A Changed World between Thor and the Destroyer was a major setback to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s operations.]] The most significant development in human history took place when the Asgardians, thought to be nothing more than a myth after centuries of absence, returned once again to the world when Thor, the heir to the throne of Asgard, found himself banished to Earth after unintentionally brewing another war with the Frost Giants. While his initial appearance went unnoticed to all but a few scientists, his hammer Mjølnir caused quite a stir after it impacted in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, and also drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. After numerous altercations, Thor's adopted brother, Loki, sent the Asgardian Destroyer to Puente Antiguo to kill Thor and ensure Loki's own coronation. However, Thor reclaimed Mjølnir and defeated the Destroyer, and announced that S.H.I.E.L.D. could thereafter count him as an ally. This event revealed to humanity that they were not alone in the universe, and the now paranoid World Security Council withdrew all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources away from the Avengers Initiative, and more on developing weapons to deter possible alien threats.The Avengers Later that same year, a S.H.I.E.L.D. expedition team found Steve Rogers' frozen body in Arctic, and due to the effects of the super soldier serum in his body, he was still alive and revived. Having nowhere else to go, Rogers joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s services and became a superhero once again. The Chitauri Invasion together as a team.]] By 2012, the Avengers Initiative had been dropped on the council's orders, but was soon brought into effect when Loki, having being banished from Asgard after the events in Puente Antiguo, made a surprise appearance and stole the Tesseract away from S.H.I.E.L.D. in a campaign to conquer Earth. In a desperate bid to counter this threat, S.H.I.E.L.D. reactivated the Avengers Initiative, calling in Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers. Thor and elite S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton also provided support, and together, the six individuals formed the first official Avengers lineup. The team battled Loki and his allies, an alien race called the Chitauri, in New York City, and eventually defeated them both. The Avengers Initiative was reactivated in light of its success, and S.H.I.E.L.D. began seeking out other superhumans. Post-Chitauri World Over the next few years, the Avengers would continue to act independently, fighting off numerous threats that S.H.I.E.L.D. could not. Tony Stark, suffering from severe post traumatic stress disorder following his experience with the Chitauri, came into conflict with an old enemy of his, Aldrich Killian. Killian attempted to control both sides of the War on Terror and monopolize from the war through use of the Extremis formula he created. With help from his two close friends, Pepper Potts and James Rhodes, Stark defeated Killian.Iron Man 3 Phil Coulson, a high-ranking agent, was assigned leadership over an elite team of operatives that specialized in seeking out such individuals. and came in conflict with Centipede Project, an off-shoot of HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] In 2013, the Convergence occurred in London, and Malekith, the leader of a hostile race called the Dark Elves, tried to use it as a means of unleashing the destructive Aether upon the Nine Realms. Malekith nearly succeeded in annihilating all of the Nine Realms, including Earth, but was defeated by Thor.Thor: The Dark World Pieces of Dark Elf technology left behind after the battle were recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. The Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. , the project that crippled S.H.I.E.L.D.]] In 2014, S.H.I.E.L.D., growing increasingly paranoid over the growing supernatural phenomena, took a greater step in its development. Through an operation dubbed "Project Insight", S.H.I.E.L.D. hoped to use three advanced Helicarriers to preemptively eliminate potential threats. However, the entire operation backfired on them when the HYDRA infiltration, having remained low for the past decades, emerged through corrupt senior S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Alexander Pierce. Pierce attempted to use Project Insight to bombard the East Coast and impose a new world order, but through the combined efforts of Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, Maria Hill, and Nick Fury, Pierce was thwarted. The Expansion in Missouri When Ego visited Earth in the 1980s, he planted a seed under the ground which he intended to expand and cover all of the planet. In October of 2014, the seed suddenly grew and began covering the area, only to stop in the middle of the process due to the Guardians of the Galaxy putting an end to Ego and his plans.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 The Inhumans ]] Unfortunately, HYDRA got the last laugh, as their uprising left S.H.I.E.L.D. broken, forcing the lawful good operatives to work independently. Phil Coulson's team continued to work to bring down any HYDRA agents that were not already taken down. Eventually, Nick Fury tasked Coulson with rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. as its new director. Under Coulson's control, the new S.H.I.E.L.D., while few in number, were able to greatly hinder HYDRA's attempts at regaining control, regaining trust from various Earth governments in the process. Their battle against the HYDRA forces under the control of Daniel Whitehall also unveiled the existence of the Inhumans to modern humanity. S.H.I.E.L.D. initially desired to learn more about the species peacefully, but their leader, Jiaying, had developed a psychopathic hatred towards mankind due in part to a horrific experience with HYDRA that left her nearly massacred. Jiaying sought to start a war with humanity, but it was quelled with the help of Skye, an Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Jiaying's daughter. However, during the war, artificially created Terrigen Crystals fell into the ocean, where they would ultimately be ingested by the sea life and turned into fish oil pills sold in stores. Ultron ]] S.H.I.E.L.D.'s efforts in bringing HYDRA down was met with seemingly charitable results, but would prove to cause even worse unforeseen events. In 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D., using information recovered from HYDRA, had the Avengers reassembled to take back the alien scepter that Loki used in his campaign against the human race; HYDRA leader Wolfgang von Strucker was conducting experiments with the weapon and the Infinity Stone contained within. The only successful subjects were the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, who developed extraordinary powers. At about the same time S.H.I.E.L.D. was busy in its endeavor with Jiaying and the Inhumans, the Avengers recovered the scepter and destroyed Strucker's HYDRA cell in a successful raid of Strucker's facility in Sokovia. The victory led to even worse unforeseen events when Tony Stark's meddling with the device and the Infinity Stone resulted in the creation of Ultron, an artificial intelligence conceived by Stark as being a global peacekeeping program designed to replace the Avengers. Moments after his activation, Ultron went rogue and immediately started up a mad plan to achieve world peace via humanity's extinction, and recruited the Maximoff twins to assist him. Together, the trio battled the Avengers numerous times, but the Maximoffs eventually found out about Ultron's genocidal intents and rebelled against him. Teaming up with the Maximoffs and the benevolent synthetic, the Vision, the Avengers fought Ultron a final time in Sokovia. While the Avengers were victorious, public opinion against them was strained as a result of the collateral damage and death created by the conflict, and the team became fragmented, resulting in a new lineup.Avengers: Age of Ultron A Smaller Scale While the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. continued to fight threats on a global level, other heroes emerged who fought for justice on a smaller scale. ]] When corrupt businessman Darren Cross forged a partnership with HYDRA to put the Yellowjacket Suit into mass production, Hank Pym sought out small-time criminal Scott Lang. Long-retired from his role as Ant-Man and unable to take action himself, Pym chose Lang to be his successor. With Pym's guidance, Lang stopped Cross' dealings with HYDRA and defeated the madman. Though much less extensive on a global scale, Lang's activities did attract the attention of the Avengers, who sought to recruit him into their ranks.Ant-Man together as a team]] ]] Military veteran Frank Castle began a one man war on crime using lethal methods to deal with criminal organizations such as the Kitchen Irish, Mexican Cartel, and Dogs of Hell. Another party was the Defenders, a foursome of street-based vigilantes dedicated to using their powers and skills to make their respective sections of New York City safer places to inhabit. The members of the team, which included Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Danny Rand, squared off against various criminal masterminds such as Wilson Fisk, Kilgrave, Cottonmouth, and the Hand.DaredevilJessica JonesLuke CageIron FistThe Defenders Return of Hive inside Grant Ward's body|thumb|left|250px]] Consumption of the pills caused a global Terrigenesis outbreak, with new Inhumans emerging and prompting the United States Government to create the Advanced Threat Containment Unit to hunt down and persecute them. Their activities led to multiple conflicts with both S.H.I.E.L.D. and various transmutated Inhumans. However, HYDRA accomplished its ancient goal, and brought back from Maveth their first leader, Hive, using Grant Ward's body as a host. S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered his return and fought against him to prevent from him to dominate the world. Hive built for himself an Inhuman army and tried to spared the Absolution Virus to the whole world and turn the humanity int Primitives via nuclear bomb. His plan failed after the Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Lincoln Campbell, sacrificed himself and died in a nuclear explosion with Hive inside a Quinjet in space. Avengers Civil War ]] After the final fight against Ultron in Sokovia, the governments of the world agreed that the Avengers must not operate without supervision. Therefore, the Sokovia Accords was improved. The Accords obliged the signatories to operate under an United Nations panel that would decide for the Avengers when and where to operate. Tony Stark agreed with the Accords, since he felt guilty for creating Ultron. Conversely, Steve Rogers disagreed with the Accords, claiming that they must have responsibility for their actions. As the governments converged in Vienna to ratify the Accords, a bomb was activated outside the Vienna International Centre. As the authorities believed that Bucky Barnes was behind the attack, Rogers went to defend his old friend. His illegal actions, combined with some of the Avengers' disagreements with the Accords, caused a battle between two factions of the Avengers, one led by Rogers, who recruited Ant-Man, and the other by Stark, who recruited Black Panther and Spider-Man. By the end, Rogers stopped the instigator of their fight, Helmut Zemo, but the Avengers were disbanded.Captain America: Civil War Long Live the King , the Black Panther]] Returning home to Wakanda, T'Challa, the Black Panther, was crowned the new king of Wakanda. Some of his subjects were hoping that T'Challa would do a foreign policy reform for Wakanda so it would be able to help other countries. Soon afterwards, T'Challa was challenged by N'Jadaka, T'Challa's estranged cousin, who changed his name to Erik Killmonger during his exile. Killmonger returned to his homeland, outraged towards Wakanda for its inaction for the world's recent events, as well as its isolation from neighboring countries in desperate need of aid. Killmonger, challenging T'Challa's right to the throne, defeated his cousin and was crowned the new king and Black Panther with plans to bring the country into the modern world. He set in motion plans to use Wakandan agents scattered across the world, equipping them with Wakanda's advanced technology, to create a unified global empire with Wakanda as the leading nation. Only after a fierce battle between tribes and duel with T'Challa, which ended in the death of Killmonger, was the plan was stopped. However, T'Challa saw truth to his cousin's actions, and was convinced that Wakanda should help the world. Soon, T'Challa spoke at a peace summit in which he revealed to the world his country's true nature and plans to better it with Wakanda's aid.Black Panther Friendly Neighborhood Hero ]] Following his experience with the Avengers, Peter Parker continued helping the people of New York City, hoping that he would eventually be offered by Tony Stark to join the team. Parker entered into a conflict with the Vulture and his crew, which caused some severe damages in the city. Stark was disappointed at Parker, who let himself be in danger, so he confiscated the Spider-Man Suit. However, Parker could not let the Vulture to complete his plan, so he stopped him from stealing some Stark Industries tech and also led to the Vulture's arrest. Stark was impressed by Spider-Man, and finally offered him to join the Avengers. However, Parker declined, claiming that he should help the ordinary civilians.Spider-Man: Homecoming A New Protector ]] While the Avengers fell into turmoil, other larger scale heroes arose in response to a growing number of supernatural threats. After a dissention in the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the sorcerer Kaecilius and his followers devoted themselves to Dormammu in order to attach Earth to the Dark Dimension. At the same time, the trailblazer neurosurgeon Stephen Strange was in a car accident that left his hands dysfunctional. After modern medicines disappointed him, Strange went to Kamar-Taj to find a cure. There, he met the Ancient One. She and her disciples taught him the ways of magic, just as Kaecilius and his followers attacked the three Sanctums, leading to the Ancient One's death, and opened the Dark Dimension. Doctor Strange, with the Eye of Agamotto, convinced Dormammu to leave Earth and take Kaecilius and his allies with him. Thus, Earth was saved and Doctor Strange dedicated his life to protect the world from Multidimensional threats. Relegitimization of S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] returns and Quake becomes a public hero.]] After Hive's defeat, S.H.I.E.L.D. accepted the Sokovia Accords and once again became a legitimate agency. Under the new directorship of Jeffrey Mace, S.H.I.E.L.D. protected the world from the threat of the Darkhold, which motivated Eli Morrow, Holden Radcliffe and Aida to act against them. Several agents were trapped in virtual reality of the world by Aida. After their awakening, Aida created for herself a living with Inhuman power to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and the world. With the help of Ghost Rider, S.H.I.E.L.D. killed Aida. However, the conflict led to the agency's shutdown. Odin's Death and Hela's Return and Loki return to Earth.]] Because of Loki, Odin was living his life exiled on Earth. He was admitted to a old age home in New York City but soon left for a remote location in Norway. After arriving on Earth, Thor and Loki, with the help of Doctor Strange were able to locate Odin. After using the Sling Ring to arrive in Norway, Odin asked the two to looks after the Asgardians after his demise. Moments after his death, Hela, who was imprisoned for ages was unleashed and intended to rule Asgard. When Thor attacked her by throwing his hammer at her, she managed to break it before Loki called the Bifrost Bridge allowing her escape to Asgard.Thor: Ragnarok Infinity War Fed up with the failures of his numerous servants and soldiers to retrieve the Infinity Stones, the Mad Titan Thanos decided to take matters into his own hand. In 2018, armed with the Infinity Gauntlet, he set out on a campaign to claim all the Infinity Stones to achieve his goal of saving the universe from the threat of overpopulation by wiping all half of life in the universe. Being the biggest and most powerful threat they had ever faced, numerous organizations, teams and individuals banded together in a attempt to stop Thanos from completing his twisted goal. However, in the end Thanos was successful in obtaining all the Infinity Stones. In the aftermath of the Battle of Wakanda, he eliminated half of all life in the universe with numerous people fading away into dust. Many of those who attempted to stop Thanos were casualties of this culling including some of the Avengers, most of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and countless others.Avengers: Infinity War Dystopian Future Destruction ]] , and the world cracked like an egg.|Samuel Voss|The Last Day}} During the Battle of Chicago, Daisy Johnson apparently grew so powerful that she used her powers to quake the planet apart. Earth in its ruins was not hospitable for humans. The Lighthouse, which was built for such an event, became a place where the remnants of humanity lead a life of slavery under the rule of the Kree. It would later be revealed that the one responsible was actually Glenn Talbot, who had become infused with Gravitonium and inadvertently destroyed Earth while trying to mine the remaining Gravitonium out of the Earth's crust in a desperate attempt to counter Thanos and his invasion.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.22: The End Some time later, the surface of the Earth was infested by a flock of deadly Vrellnexians.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One As per the laws of the Lighthouse, humans who commit crimes were sentenced to death by exiling them on the surface of the planet only for the Vrellnexians to dine on them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent In the year 2091, Agent Coulson and his team were transported to the future through the White Monolith from 2017. Leo Fitz, who was left behind from this, caught up to them by putting himself in a 74-year cryo-sleep.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind After an inhabitant of the Lighthouse named Flint reconstructed the White Monolith, the team was able to return to the year 2017 and break the time-loop to avoid the Destruction of Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life Layout Continents *Africa *Antarctica *Asia *Europe *North America *Oceania *South America See Also *Timeline *Marvel Cinematic Universe *[[Flags/Gallery|A Gallery of Images of the flags of the nations of Earth.]] *[[Maps/Gallery|A Gallery of Images of the maps of the nations and regions of Earth.]] Trivia *Because of the numerous alternate universes of Marvel Comics, this Earth from the Marvel Cinematic Universe is officially known as Earth-199999. *The planet's coordinates are: C053 ER45887+125X47.Captain Marvel References External Links * ** * * Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Realms Category:Iron Man (film) Locations Category:The Incredible Hulk Locations Category:Iron Man 2 Locations Category:Thor (film) Locations Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Locations Category:The Avengers Locations Category:Iron Man 3 Locations Category:Thor: The Dark World Locations Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Locations Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Locations Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Locations Category:Ant-Man (film) Locations Category:Captain America: Civil War Locations Category:Doctor Strange (film) Locations Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Locations Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Locations Category:Thor: Ragnarok Locations Category:Black Panther (film) Locations Category:Avengers: Infinity War Locations Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Locations Category:Captain Marvel (film) Locations Category:Avengers: Endgame Locations Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Locations Category:Marvel One-Shots Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Locations Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Locations Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Locations Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Locations Category:The Defenders Locations Category:Inhumans (TV series) Locations Category:The Punisher Locations Category:Runaways (TV series) Locations Category:Cloak & Dagger Locations Category:Falcon & Winter Soldier Locations Category:WandaVision Locations Category:Loki (TV series) Locations Category:Hawkeye (TV series) Locations Category:Ghost Rider (TV series) Locations Category:Helstrom (TV series) Locations Category:New Warriors (TV series) Locations Category:Damage Control (TV series) Locations Category:WHiH Newsfront (web series) Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:Team Thor Locations Category:Team Thor: Part 2 Locations Category:Team Darryl Locations Category:What If...? Locations Category:Video Games Locations